Julia Rae
Julia was a houseguest on Season 2 - Johto, coach on Season 4 - Sinnoh and a host of Season 6 - Unova, Season 7 - Kalos, Season 8 - Alola, Season 9 - Orre, Season 10 - BOTS, Season 11 - Almia, Season 12 - Galar & Season 13 - Ransei. Big Brother Johto Julia Rae entered the Big Brother Johto house and was placed on the Good Team. She was known as the moral support and more social counterpart of the Good Team. One notable accomplishment she had on her season was that she was the last person to be nominated for eviction. By forming 13 alliances with practically everyone in the game, Julia Rae was able to ensure her safety and easily coast throughout the pre-jury phase of the game without getting any blood on her hands. Known for spawning the Feminism alliance night one with every single female in the house, Julia Rae was not afraid to create alliances with anyone she could get her hands on. When she won Head of Household during the Double Eviction and final eviction of the pre-jury phase of the game, she nominated Aly, Kaitlyn and Matthias for eviction with the intention of saving Kaitlyn and backdooring her biggest threat, Randy. When she won the Power of Veto, Julia was able to execute her plan. She had campaigned to save Aly, but when the vote count was going to be close, she shifted targets to ensure Randy went home by telling everyone to vote to keep Matthias. Up until the Live Special Eviction, Julia coasted through the early jury portion of the game by being a duo with both Jacob and Kaleigh. It was during the first part of the Double Eviction when Julia Rae was the first to be knocked out of the HoH competition by Justin that she began to lose control over her game. When she was backdoored by Rhea, she had just a few moments left in the game to campaign and was unsuccessful, securing her spot as the fourth member of jury. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Sinnoh Julia Rae entered Big Brother Sinnoh as a coach and immediately got Brooke, Emily, and Zack placed on her team. During week 1, she formed multiple alliances and made sure to keep her team save and well informed. Julia’s only priority was to make sure her and her closest ally/fellow coach Sydney would enter the game. Once her IRL friend Matt won the first Head of Household, she knew she had to use that to her advantage. After getting him to nomination JC and Colin, she had heard Dom was saying he was going to target her team so she made sure he was backdoored and sent home. Julia easily went through the coaching phase never having one of her players nominated. When she won Head of Household during the first triple, she decided to nominate Andrew and Roxy. She also won the Power of Veto competition and with the intention of getting out Andrew, she failed and sent home Roxy. The following week when one of her allies Renee won Head of Household, she thought her and her allies were safe. After Renee nominated her IRL friend Matt and one of her closest allies Brooke, Julia knew she had to do something. Her and Sydney had convinced Renee to backdoor Matthias and after she unsuccessfully campaigned for the votes to keep Brooke, this is when the game became a challenge for her. During week 7 when she ended up winning the Power of Veto and used it to save Matt, her closest ally Sydney was nominated in his place. Julia knew she didn’t have the numbers but still campaigned extremely hard to keep Sydney in the game. After her campaigning failed again, her only ally left was Matt despite having the most alliances in the game. Julia was able to manipulate her way through the next couple of weeks, convincing everyone she was alone and vulnerable. After forming an alliance with Renee, JC, and Matt and another one with Emily, Michael, and Matt, she thought she had the numbers again. Only truly being loyal to JC and Emily. One notable accomplishment was that she convince Emily not to backdoor her after nearly everyone in the house was telling her to. Julia then won Head of Household and the Power of Veto in the second triple and sent her biggest threat Matthias packing. Since Julia wasn’t able to compete in the following Head of Household, she only had the Power of Veto to rely on. After Michael won Head of Household and nominated Duncan and Renee, Julia thought she was making it to the Final 5. But when JC won the Power of Veto and used it on Duncan, betraying her, and leaving Michael with no other option then to backdoor Julia, she knew her fate was sealed and she was evicted by an unanimous vote. Competition History Voting History Category:Returnee Category:Coach Category:6th Category:8th Category:Host